Flying Pretty Cure!
Flying Pretty Cure (フライング プリキュア！''Furaiingu Purikyua!) is one of CureKanade's fanseries on this wiki. Story Flying Pretty Cure! Episodes The Air Kingdom was attacked by their enemy Storm but protected itself in time from the attack. Now Air Kingdom is targeted for another attack by finding the secret entrance down on Earth, but this time Air Kingdom is more ready then ever. Queen Soar sends down Blue and Rain to find Pretty Cure and make sure that Earth's secret entrance to Air Kingdom is protected by Pretty Cure. Characters Pretty Cure 'Tsubasa Hane' (羽 つばさ ''Hane Tsubasa) A friendly, cheerful and smart fourteen year old girl. She loves singing and dancing and is a good cook. She helps her family with their restaurant and loves to help people. Her alter ego is Cure Wings (キュア ウィングス Kyua U~ingusu) and holds the power of wind. Sora Yoake(夜明け ソラ Yoake Sora) A shy, friendly and sporty thirteen year old girl. She is the youngest of the group and loves drawing and painting. She is good at tricking people but can sometimes be a bad lier. Her alter ego is Cure Sky (キュア スカイ Kyua Sukai) and the holds the power of time. Moya Soyokaze(そよ風 モヤ Soyokaze Moya) A cheerful, smart and annoying fifteen year old girl. She is the eldest of the group and loves swimming. She hates trickters and loves singing and got kept down a year. Her alter ego is Cure Cloud (キュア クラウド Kyua Kuraudo) and holds the power of water. Mascots Blue (ブルー Burū) A bright bird-like fairy who loves singing. She is smart and loves solving tricky puzzles. She ends her sentences with "-chāpu" Rain (レイン Rein) A shy bear-like fairy who likes to be with Tsubasa evrywhere she goes. She likes watching TV and going to school. She ends her sentences with "-Unari". Storm Tornado (トルネード Torunēdo) The clumsy member of Storm who looks tough but is more of a comic relief. He sucks at learning and gets grounded by a lot by Queen Blizzard. Hurricane (ハリケーン Harikēn) The only female of Storm who is Cyclone's best friend. She has an obsession with defeating Pretty Cure and will do anything to destory them. Cyclone (サイクロン Saikuron) The smartest member of Storm who is the quietest of them all. He thinks before he heads into battle and usually asks Queen Blizzard for assistence. Queen Blizzard (クィーン ブリザード Ku~īn Burizādo) The queen of Storm who wants to rule the Air Kingdom. She hates Pretty Cure and how they defeat her minions each time. Gales (ゲールズ Gēruzu) The monster of Storm. They are made by using a circle imbued with evil energy that can be created by Tornado, Hurricane and Cyclone using magic. It can possess any type of object, animal and human. Items Soaring Compact - The girl's transformation device. They say "Let's Fly Pretty Cure!" to transform. Flight Swords - The girl's upgrade weapons. They are called Flying Arrow for Cure Wings, Soaring Sword for Cure Sky and Floating Flute''for Cure Cloud. Locations 'Maiagaru Chūgakkō' The girls school. The school translates to Soar Middle School. 'Hikō Town''' The town that the series is set in. Quotes Trivia Category:Flying Pretty Cure! Category:Fanseries Category:Series Category:CureKanade Category:User: CureKanade